durisfandomcom-20200215-history
Infuse Life
Help Article This ability allows the user to learn the advanced ways of creating and calling forth his or her followers. It allows the caster to enhance the vitality of his or her constructs, based on their current skill level. It is rumored that the only being with knowledge of this skill was a young conjurer who died some time ago, but fortunately his ghost still resides in an ancient castle ravaged by a fear-some megadragon. Zone Information Zone Name: [[Darkmore Forest|Quintaragon Castle]] Average mob level in zone: 30 Mob Information Room Name: Gilman's Study Room Directions: #Enter from a Mini Zone ([[Darkmore Forest]]) in the North East part of Goodie Continent # First room has a Key mob '''Tev''', who has '''the Key to Castle Quintaragon'''. You can kill and loot the key or pick the lock. # Note: There are a lot of small aggressive mobs on all levels that have average guards who assist. # Once in the zone head west and follow the path till you get to '''Juku''', who has the '''Key to the Basement of Quintaragon Castle''' # Head back the way you came to entrance then head east from the entrance till you get into the basement. # Head east in the basement till you get to '''The ghost of Giauque Quintaragon floats here talking to his undead''', who has '''the Key to the Second Floor of Quintaragon Castle''' # Next head back to where '''Juku''' was and head up. On the second floor head all south (through a door) then east and kill '''A LARGE rat''', who has '''a holy key'''. # Head W N N and use the key to open the west. # In this area find''' Cetyla, the Holy Maid, stands here praying for lost souls''', who has '''the Key to the Third Floor of Quintaragon Castle''' ''' ''' # Head up to the next level, third floor # Follow the path till you see the first closed door to the west # In this are find '''*The ghost of Glynn Quintaragon, Madam of the Castle, floats here.''' who has '''the Key to the Fourth Floor of Quintaragon Castle''' # Head up to the next level, fourth floor # Head north till you find '''*The ghost of Gilman, the Young Conjurer floats here looking angry.''' Mob Name: *The ghost of Gilman, the Young Conjurer floats here looking angry. Look Mob: Gilman, the Young Conjurer was a teenage half-elf. His ghost haunts the house looking for revenge of his and his family's death. Looking upset, he floats back and forth searching for answers to the injustices done to him. The magic radiating from this entity is almost blinding. a pair of glasses [poor] (invis) (magic) (humming) a summoner's shield (magic) (humming) a key Cost Welcome, traveller! I am pleased that you have wandered so far in order to seek my assistance. There are few adventurers willing to seek out the knowledge of infuse life. It will cost you 50 epic points and 500 platinum. Practice Message Skill Message